Optical splitters are used in fiber distribution hubs of fiber to the premises (“FTTP”) networks. An optical splitter device is configured to split an incoming optical signal input into 16 or 32 optical signal outputs. The outputs are connected through a fiber optic patch panel to the distribution fibers that are dropped at the individual premises of the network. Typically, the optical signal outputs are looped at least once between the optical splitter and the fiber optic patch panel. The size of the loop varies depending on the type of fiber of the optical signal outputs.
An optical splitter and the optical signal outputs extending from the optical splitter are housed at least partially within a cassette or assembly, which in turn forms part of a fiber distribution hub. The overall size of the assemblies varies between vendors and is usually relatively large compared to the actual optical splitter. The variation and overall size of the assemblies may be attributed to the size of the fiber loop. And the variation and overall size of the assemblies may add to the complexity and overall size of the fiber distribution hub.